


Untapped Potential

by ryssabeth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryssabeth/pseuds/ryssabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras could be so many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untapped Potential

Enjolras could be so many things.

 

“Oh, _pray tell_ , give us the information you’re withholding, Grantaire!”

He could be a _great_ many things, if only he didn’t feel the need to throw away his life for something so _incorporeal_.

“If you insist,” and Grantaire stands, gesturing with his bottle toward the window, where Paris bustles beneath them. “Though I had thought this fact was freely available. We are dead men, upon this start of this revolution.”

And so the argument pushes forward, though Granatire will never be able to turn him away from folly. ( _Interesting, how that works! One man’s drawn to folly while the other is drawn to wine._ )

This is something no one wants to talk about—but he doesn’t doubt that they’ve thought about it.

“You underestimate the people,” Enjolras waves off his concern, attention starting to drift.

(Grantaire has always been a greedy man, in that way, he supposes. He dislikes sharing Enjolras’ attention.)

“You _overestimate_ the people, fearless leader mine,” Grantaire places the bottle on the table, keeping his fingers resting on the neck of the glass. “You’re giving people an _idea_ to believe in. Ideas are fleeting and often let go for more conservative purposes.”

And he has Enjolras’ attention back upon him. “Then what would you have them believe in? The bottle?” His lip curls (still lovely, despite it all).

“From personal experience, it is far easier to believe in a person than an idea.”

(He could cite that, really, he could—for example, the _Americans_ were going to give up their fight for freedom or what have you, you know, but then their _hero_ Washington came along. He could provide a list ten days long, postpone the revolution a little longer.

But he doesn’t.

This is as close to a declaration as he will be able to provide.)


End file.
